Joe Morello
Joseph Albert "Joe" Morello (July 17, 1928 – March 12, 2011) was a jazz drummer best known for his 12½-year stint with The Dave Brubeck Quartet. He was frequently noted for playing in the unusual time signatures employed by that group in such pieces as "Take Five" and "Blue Rondo à la Turk". Popular for its work on college campuses during the 1950s, Brubeck’s group reached new heights with Morello. In June 1959, Morello participated in a recording session with the quartet — completed by the alto saxophonist Paul Desmond and the bassist Eugene Wright — that yielded “Kathy’s Waltz” and “Three to Get Ready,” both of which intermingled 3/4 and 4/4 time signatures. Morello suffered from partial vision from birth, and devoted himself to indoor activities. At six years old he began studying the violin, going on to feature three years later as soloist with the Boston Symphony Orchestra, playing Mendelssohn's Violin Concerto, and again three years later. At the age of 15 Morello met the violinist Jascha Heifetz and decided that he would never be able to equal Heifetz's "sound", so switched to drumming, first studying with a show drummer named Joe Sefcik and then George Lawrence Stone, author of the noted drum textbook Stick Control for the Snare Drummer. Stone was so impressed with Morello's ideas that he incorporated them into his next book, Accents & Rebounds, which is dedicated to Morello. Later, Morello studied with Radio City Music Hall percussionist Billy Gladstone. After moving to New York City, Morello worked with numerous notable jazz musicians including Johnny Smith, Tal Farlow, Stan Kenton, Phil Woods, Sal Salvador, Marian McPartland, Jay McShann, Art Pepper, Howard McGhee, and others. After a period playing in McPartland's trio, Morello declined invitations to join both Benny Goodman and Tommy Dorsey's bands, favoring a temporary two-month tour with the Dave Brubeck Quartet in 1955; Morello remained with Brubeck for well over a decade, only departing in 1968. Morello later became an in-demand clinician, teacher and bandleader whose former students include Danny Gottlieb, Max Weinberg, Rich Galichon, Phish drummer Jon Fishman, Gary Feldman, Patrick Wante, Tony Woo, Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons drummer Gerry Polci, Jerry Granelli, and Glenn Johnson. Morello appeared in many Brubeck performances and contributed to over 60 albums with Brubeck. On "Take Five", he plays an imaginative drum solo maintaining the 5/4 time signature throughout. Another example of soloing in odd time signatures can be heard on "Unsquare Dance", in which he solos using only sticks without drums in 7/4 time. At the end of the track, he can be heard laughing about the "trick" ending. He also features on "Blue Rondo à la Turk", "Strange Meadow Lark", and "Pick-Up Sticks". During his career, Morello appeared on over 120 albums, 60 of which were with the Dave Brubeck Quartet. He authored several drum books, including Master Studies, published by Modern Drummer Publications, and also made instructional videos. Morello was the recipient of many awards, including Playboy magazine's best drummer award for seven years in a row, and Down Beat magazine's best drummer award five years in a row. He was elected to the Modern Drummer magazine Hall of Fame in 1988, the Percussive Arts Society Hall of Fame in 1993, and was the recipient of Hudson Music's first TIP (Teacher Integration Program) Lifetime Achievement award in June, 2010.“Joe Morello: TIP Lifetime Achievement Award” June 3, 2010 Hudson Music News posted June 15, 2010 Retrieved March 13, 2010 Joe Morello died on March 12, 2011, in the hospital in Irvington, New Jersey. He was 82 and had been having heart trouble. Drum method books *''New Directions In Rhythm: Studies In 3/4 And 5/4 Time'' 1963 *''Off the Record: A Collection of Famous Drum Solos'' 1966 *''Rudimental Jazz: A Modern Application of Rudiments to the Drum Outfit'' 1967 *''Master Studies: Exercises For The Development Of Control And Technique'' Modern Drummer Publications, Inc. 1983 *''Master Studies II: More Exercises For The Development Of Control And Technique'' Modern Drummer Publications, Inc. 2006 *''Rudimental Jazz: A Musical Application of Rudiments to the Drumset'' including CD, Modern Drummer Publications’; Classics Series 2010 Videography, instructional *''Joe Morello – Drum Method 1: The Natural approach to Technique'' (DVD) Hot Licks 2006 *''Joe Morello – Drum Method 2: Around the Kit'' (DVD) Hot Licks 2006 *''Joe Morello, Danny Gottlieb: Natural Drumming Lessons 1&2'' (DVD) Mel Bay Publications, Inc. 2005 *''Joe Morello, Danny Gottlieb: Natural Drumming Lessons 3&4'' (DVD) Mel Bay Publications, Inc. 2006 *''Joe Morello, Danny Gottlieb: Natural Drumming Lessons 5&6'' (DVD) Mel Bay Publications, Inc. 2006 *''The Art of Playing with Brushes'' (DVD) Hudson Music LLC 2007 Discography As leader * Joe Morello * Its About Time * Another Step Forward * Going Places * Morello Standard Time As sideman With Gary Burton *''New Vibe Man in Town'' (RCA, 1961) *''Who is Gary Burton?'' (RCA, 1962) With Dave Brubeck * Time Out * Short'nin' Bread * Time Further Out * Countdown: Time in Outer Space * At Carnegie Hall * For Drummers Only References External links * Joe Morello's official website * Joe Morello - In Memoriam Category:Drummers